


How things should be

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, M/M, New years 2021, Reunions, revolution of the daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: After Jack, Yaz, Ryan and Graham save the Doctor from prison, there needs to be a conversation.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	How things should be

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ideal ending for the New years episode that we still have to wait 23 days for if you're going to watch it.

The Doctor had landed in Sheffield. First of January 2021. 

The five of them were sitting in a nearby cafe, just drinking tea or hot chocolate and eating millionaire shortbread. No one was in, apart from the cafe owner who had let them come inside. 

Graham and Ryan had something to tell the others.

"The problem is Doc..." Graham started. "I'm not getting any younger and I don't really enjoy the danger like I first did." He saw the sad look on the Doctors face. "Don't get me wrong, Travelling with you is one of the best things I've done, but it's too much now."

The Doctor sipped her hot chocolate filled with marshmallows and whipped cream. "And you Ryan?"

Ryan nodded. "I need to start looking for a life Doctor. I could join an alien organisation or do anything like that if I wanted..."

Jack shook his head. "Unit's gone and unless you want to work in an office in Glasgow, then Torchwood's off the hook."

"I thought you worked for Torchwood," Ryan said.

Pain flashed through Jacks eyes momentarily. "I did. Once. A long time ago but trust me. You do not join it unless it's the final resort." He looked at his mug and then back at Ryan. "Go and get a degree and have fun. Live your life to the full."

Ryan thought about it for a second. "Sounds a good idea. We'd better get going." He said before he stood up and looked at Graham. No one but Jack said goodbye. No one but Jack and the Doctor knew how slim the chance of seeing her again was. 

Yaz didn't get up from her seat. "Can I stay?" She asked. "I know it's dangerous but I love the adventure."

"Are you sure Yaz?" The timelord asked. "You've seen how bad it gets."

Yaz didn't hesitate. "My parents and Sonia know where I go and they trust us. I trust you and I don't want to leave. I'd never have been able to get back to police work. Not after what you've shown us."

Jack laughed inside slightly. Another one completely in love with the Doctor but this time, the Doctor might love her back.

The Doctor grinned but it didn't show in her eyes. She knew that this was a bad idea and she knew that she should let Yaz go while she still could, but she couldn't resist. "Of course you can stay Yaz!" She exclaimed.

At least she wasn't going to travel alone. Jack thought to himself. "Talking about leaving or staying, I should leave you too it. Lots to see. Lots of people to meet."

"Before you go, Jack, I've got something to show you." The Doctor said. "Go outside."

Jack hesitated for a second but went to check what was outside. Leaning against the Tardis, in all his glory was Ianto. Ianto Jones. Jack rushed up to him and threw his arms around him.

"I see you didn't forget me then," Ianto said quietly into his ear. "I've been trying to find you everywhere."

"How?" Jack asked but he didn't pull away.

Ianto thought about what he should say. "The rift threw me out and I found the Doctor. I travelled with them for a bit just so I could find you."

Jack kissed him. "You weren't here earlier."

"I was doing something for Archie. He's really old now." Ianto told him. 

Jack laughed. "We could go. I can show you the stars."

Ianto grinned. "I'd like that. But first, we need to say goodbye to the others and make a pit stop in Cardiff." He held the other man's hand and the two of them went into the cafe to say goodbye. It wasn't long before the Doctor and Yaz were alone.

"We'll be fine Doctor. I know you'll miss Ryan and Graham but we can see them any time." Yaz told her. 

The Doctor gave her a proper smile. "Just you and me Yaz. We'll be brilliant."

Yaz took her hand. "Everyone has a happy ending. Maybe this is ours."

The two of them walked hand in hand to the Tardis. They got inside and shut the door. 

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked her.

"Anywhere with you will be fine," Yaz answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any one think it would end like this?


End file.
